starvisionscfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Архив песен
0-9 A B * Benny Benassi – Satisfaction * Beyonce – Halo * Beyonce – I Was Here * Beyonce – If I Were A Boy * Beyoncé – Pretty Hurts * Beyonce ft. Shakira – Beautiful Liar * Blackmore's Night – Loreley * B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams – Airplanes * Bon Jovi – It's My Life * Birdy - Strange Birds * Birdy - Wings * Birgit Õigemeel – Nii täiuslik see * Birgit Õigemeel ft. Koit Toome – Põgenen * Brainstorm – Thunder Without Rain * Brequette – Más * Bridgit Mendler – Hurricane * Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time * Britney Spears - Hold It Against Me * Britney Spears - Oops!... I Did It Again * Britney Spears - Work Bitch! * Bryan Rice feat. Julie – Curtain Call * ByeAlex – Nekemte C * Calvin Harris - Summer * Calvin Harris ft Alesso ft Hurts - Under Control * Calvin Harris feat. Ellie Goulding - I Need Your Love * Calvin Harris feat. Tinie Tempah - Drinking From the Bottle * Capcha One - Alone Again * Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe * Carpark North - 32 (Feat. Stine Bramsen) * Cascada - Last Christmas * Cascada - Summer Of Love * Celine Dion - Alone * Celine Dion - I Knew I Loved You * Celine Dion - Love Me Back To Life * Celine Dion - My Heart Will Go On * Celine Dion - So This Is Christmas! * Charice - One Day * Cher - Believe * Cher - Woman's World * Cheryl Cole - Fight For This Love * Christina Aguilera - Candyman * Christina Aguilera - Fighter * Christina Aguilera - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas * Christina Aguilera - Hurt * Christina Aguilera - Let There Be Love * Christina Aguilera - Reflection * Christina Aguilera – Your Body * Christina Aguilera feat. Redman - Dirrty * Christina Perri - Human * Clarissa feat. Josh Standing - Top Of The World * Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne – Rather Be * Coldplay - Paradise * Coldplay ft. Rihanna - Princess Of China * Conchita Wurst - That's What I Am * Conchita Wurst - Unbreakable * Cradle of Filth - Nymphetamine D * Daft Punk – Get Lucky (feat. Pharrell Williams) * Dami Im – Super Love * Dan Balan – Freedom * Dan Balan feat. Tany Vander & Brasco – Lendo Calendo * Dan Croll – Just Like Christmas * Daria Kinzer - Somebody like you * Darin – Lovekiller * David Guetta – Love Is Gone * David Guetta feat. Flo Rida ft. Nikki Minaj - Where Them The Girls At * David Guetta feat. Justice Crew – Boom Boom * David Guetta feat. Ne-Yo & Akon – Play Hard * David Guetta feat. Sia – She Wolf * David Guetta feat. Sia – Titanium * Delain – We Are The Others * Delta Goodrem – Dancing With A Broken Heart * Delta Goodrem – Sitting On Top of the World * Demi Lovato – Give Your Heart A Break * Demi Lovato – Heart Attack * Demi Lovato – Let It Go * Demi Lovato – Neon Lights * Demi Lovato – Skyscraper * Demi Lovato & Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care * Demy – I Zoi (To Pio Omorfo Tragoudi) * Desireless – Voyage, Voyage * Diandra – Lost * Disclosure - F For You * DJ Mad Ant – Caur Sidraba Birzi Gāju * Doda feat. Fokus – Fuck It E * Earth Wind and Fire – September * Edward Maya feat. Vika Jigulina – Stereo Love * Eldar – The One * Eleftheria Eleftheriou – Hearts Collide * Eleni Foureira – Ase me * Ellie Goulding – Burn * Ellie Goulding – Figure 8 * Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed * Elliphant – Down On Life * Emeli Sande – Next To Me * Emina Jahovic – I da mogu * Emma Marrone – Cercavo Amore * Emma Marrone – Non e l'inferno * Emmelie De Forest - Hunter & Prey * Eminem feat. Rihanna – Love The Way You Lie * Enrique Iglesias – Ring My Bells * Enrique Iglesias ft Ciara – Takin' Back My Love * Enrique Iglesias feat. Ludacris – Tonight * Enrique Iglesias Feat Pitbull – I Like It * Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull - I'm A Freak * Eric Saade – Echo * Erik Segerstedt & Tone Damli – Hello goodbye * Erna Hrönn Ólafsdóttir – Augnablik * Esma & Lozano – Imperija * Europe – The Final Countdown * Evanescence - Bring Me To Life * Evanescence - My Heart is Broken * Evanescence - My Immortal * Eve Angeli - Viens * Ewa Farna - EWAkuacja F * Feldberg – Dreamin' * Fergie feat Q-Tip & GoonRock – A Little Party Never Killed Nobody * Florence And The Machine – Breath Of Life * Florence And The Machine – Never Let Me Go * Florence Аnd The Machine – No Light No Light * Florence And The Machine – Spectrum * Fly Project – Musica * Francesca Michielin – Amazing * Francesca Michielin – Distratto G * G.NA – 2HOT * Gabriella Cilmi – Symmetry * Getter Jaani – Grammofon * Getter Jaani – NYC Taxi * Getter Jaani ja Koit Toome – Valged ööd * GJan – Now You * GJan – Tattoo * Giorgia – E l'amore che conta * Girls Aloud – Something New * Glenn Morrison feat. Islov – Goodbye * Gotye feat. Kimbra – Somebody That I Used To Know * Gravitonas – Lucky star * Greta Salóme & Heiða og Guðrún Árný – Aldrei sleppir mér H * Hadise – Visal * Helena Paparizou – Gigolo * Helena Paparizou - Heroes * Helena Paparizou – Mambo * Helena Paparizou – Mr. Perfect * Helena Paparizou – Save Me (This Is An SOS) * Helena Paparizou – Survivor * Helene Fischer – Atemlos Durch Die Nacht * Helmut Lotti – We Wish You A Merry Christmas * HIM – Join Me In The Death * Honey - Nie Powiem Jak * Hurts – Somebody To Die For * Hurts – Stay I * iamamiwhoami – fountain * Icona Pop FT. Charli XCX - I Love It * Ida Corr – Ride My Tempo * Idina Menzel - Let It Go * Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX – Fancy * Imagine Dragons – Radioactive * In Vivo ft. BoyanT – Moje Leto * Indila - Dernière Danse * Inna – I Need You For Christmas * IOWA – Улыбайся * Ivi Adamou – Sose Me * Ivy Quainoo – Wildfires (Light It Up) J * Janet Leon – Heartstrings * Janet Leon – Hollow * Janet Leon – New Colours * Jay Khan – Nackt * Jelena Rozga – Nirvana * JEM – Love Trigger * Jenni Vartiainen – Junat Ja Naiset * Jenni Vartiainen – Nettiin * Jennifer Lopez – Papi * Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull – On The Floor * Jessica Mauboy – Never Be The Same * Jessie J – Nobody's Perfect * John Martin - Anywhere For You * John Newman – Love Me Again * Jon Nørgaard – Sidste Sang * Josh Groban – My December * Joyce Jonathan – Ca Ira * Julie Zenatti – Je voudrais que tu me consoles * Junior Caldera feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor – Can't Fight This Feeling * Justin Timberlake - Mirrors K * K3L - Mine * Kalomira – This is the time * Kamaliya – I'm Alive * Kamelia – Prima oara * Katy B – Crying for No Reason * Katy B - Still * Katy Perry - Dark Horse * Katy Perry - Firework * Katy Perry - Hot N Cold * Katy Perry – Teenage Dream * Kelly Clarkson – Because Of You * Kelly Clarkson – People Like Us * Kelly Clarkson – Stronger * Kelly Clarkson – Underneath the Tree * Kiesza - Hideaway * Kim-Lian - Break the Ice * Kimbra - Cameo Lover * Kimbra - Come Into My Head * Knaan – Wavin' Flag * Koit Toome, Birgit Õigemeel – Põgenen * Koit Toome – Elu täie raha eest * Krista Siegfrids – Amen! * Krista Siegfrids – Can You See Me? * Kristina Pelakova – Life is a game * Kseniya Degelko – Ya iz derevni * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – Mottai Night Land * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu – PONPONPON * Kylie Minogue – All The Lovers * Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out Of My Head * Kylie Minogue – Into The Blue L * La Porta dels Somnis – Saltem Ben Amunt * Laam – Petite Soeur * Lady Gaga - Applause * Lady Gaga - Bad Romance * Lady Gaga - Do What U Want * Lady Gaga - G.U.Y * Lady Gaga - Judas * Lady Gaga - Paparazzi * Lady Gaga - Poker Face * Lady Gaga - You And I * Lady GaGa feat. Beyonce – Telephone * Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise * Lana Del Rey – Summertime Sadness * Lana Del Rey – Once Upon A Dream * Lana Del Rey – Young And Beautiful * Las Ketchup – Ketchup Song * Lara Fabian – Adagio * Lara Fabian – Deux ils deux elles * Lara Fabian – Je T'aime * Lara Fabian – The Same Karenin Family * Lara Fabian – Мама моя * Laura Pausini feat. Kylie Minogue – Limpido * Lea Michele – Cannonball * Lea Michele – Get It Right * Lena – Better News * Lena – Bliss Bliss * Lena – Mr. Arrow Key * Lena – Neon (Lonely People) * Lena – Stardust * Lenka – Everting At Once * Lenka – The Show * Leona Lewis – One More Sleep * Leslie & Ivyrise – Je te donne * Leslie Clio – I Couldn't Care Less * Lilit Hovhannisyan – Gnchu * Lilit Hovhannisyan – Requiem * Linkin Park – Numb * Little Mix – Change Your Life * Loboda feat. Emin - Смотришь в небо * Lola Ponce – Esperando * Lorde – Royals * Lorde - Team * Lorde – Tennis Court * Loreen – My Heart Is Refusing Me * Loreen – We Got The Power * Los Fabulosos Cadillacs – Matador * Los Hermanos – Anna julia * Louise Hoffsten – Only the Dead Fish Follow the Stream * Luara – Fire in Me * Lucie Vondráčková – Co s tou touhou * Luina feat. Mito – Gimme Gimme M * M. Pokora & Tal – Envole Moi * Madcon – Beggin * Madeline Juno – Like Lovers Do * Madonna ft. Jastin Timberlake – 4 minutes * Maluca – El Tigeraso * Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It * maNga – Beni Benimle Bırak * Mans Zelmerlow – Cara Mia * Marco Mengoni – Credimi ancora * Marco Mengoni - Dall'Inferno * Marco Mengoni – Pronto a Correre * Margaret – Thank You Very Much * Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You * Maroon 5 – This Love * Maroon 5 – Wake Up Call * Mária Čírová - Save you * Marija Serifovic – Agonija * Marija Serifovic – Istinu precuti * Marina & The Diamonds - Electra Heart * Marina & The Diamonds - Hollywood * Marina & The Diamonds - How To Be A Heartbreaker * Marina & The Diamonds - Oh No! * Marina & The Diamonds - Primadonna * Marina & The Diamonds - Power & Control * Marina & The Diamonds - Radioactive * Marta Ritova – I Am Who I Am * Max feat Jan Plestenjak & Eva Boto – To leto bo moje (Bob leta) * Melissa – The Point Of No Return * Mia Borisavljevic – Sudbino Moja Sudbino * Mia Martina – La La... * Mia Martina – Tu Me Manques * Mika – Underwater * Mika Newton – Come Out and Play * Mike Candys feat. Evelyn & Tony T – Everybody * Miley Cyrus - Who Owns My Heart * Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball * Miranda Cosgrove – Dancing Crazy * Miriam Bryant – Finders Keepers * Miro Smajda feat. Poison Pen Projects – White Black * Misha B - Do You Think Of Me * Mishelle feat. Randi – Only You * MØ – Don't Wanna Dance * MØ – Waste Of Time * Moby – Lift Me Up * Monika May – Ghost * Morandi – Angels * Morandi – Midnight Train * Morandi Feat. Helene – Save Me * My Dragon – Baby Dragons Gate * Mylene Farmer – Appelle Mon Numero * Mylene Farmer – Diabolique mon ange N * Nadia Ali – Rapture * Nadia Ali, Starkillers & Alex Kenji – Pressure * Najoua Belyzel - Gabrielle * Natalia Kills – Mirrors * Natalia Kills feat. Far East Movement & Junior Caldera – Lights Out * Natalia Oreiro – Cambio dolor * Natalia Oreiro – Todos me miran * Natasha St-Pier & Anggun – Vivre d'amour * Nathaniel – You're Beautiful * Naughty Boy feat. Sam Smith – La La La * Nelly Furtado – I'm Like A Bird * Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland – Say It Right * Nicole Scherzinger – Poison * Nightwish – Sleeping Sun * Nicki Minaj – Starships * Nikki Jamal feat. Karen Viuff – Universe * Nina Nesbitt - Selfies * Nina Zilli – L'inferno * Nina Zilli – Per sempre * Nina Zizic ft. Sky Wikluh – KliK * Noemi – Bagnati dal sole * Noemi Feat Fiorella Mannoia – L'amore Si Odia * Nolwenn Leroy – La Jument De Michao O * O-Zone – Dragostea Din Tei * Oceana – Cry cry * Oceana – Endless Summer * One Direction – Kiss you * One Direction – One Way Or Another * One Direction – Summer Love * One-T And Cool-T – The Magic Key * OneRepublic – Counting Stars * OneRepublic – Secrets * OneRepublic ft. Timbaland – Apologize * Ott Lepland – Kodu * Owl City – Deer In The Headlights * Owl City feat. Carly Rae Jepsen – Good Time * Ozlem Tekin – Kargalar P * Panic! At The Disco – Miss Jackson (ft. Lolo) * Panic! At The Disco - Nicotine * Pastora Soler – Te Despertaré * Pastora Soler – Vamos * Peter and Jacob - Emotions * Pink – Blow Me (One Last Kiss) * Pink – Raise Your Glass * Pink - So What * Pink – Try * Pink feat. Nate Ruess – Just Give Me A Reason * Pitbull feat. Christina Aguilera - Feel This Moment * Pitbull feat. Jennifer Lopez and Claudia Leitte - We Are One * Pitbull feat. Ke$ha – Timber * Playmen feat. Demy – Fallin * Playmen feat. Demy – Nothing Better * Playmen, Onirama & Helena Paparizou – Together Forever * Playmen feat. Helena Paparizou & Courtney & RiskyKidd – All The Time * Poets Of The Fall – Carnival Of Rust * Polina Gagarina – Спектакль Окончен * Prime Circle – Breathing * Priyanka Chopra feat. Pitbull – Exotic * PSY – Gentleman Q R * Radics Gigi – Úgy Fáj * Rammstein – Pussy * Rebecca Ferguson - I Hope * Regina – Na Balkanu * Reidun Sæther – High on love * Ricky Martin - Vida * Rihanna – Diamonds * Rihanna – Man Down * Rihanna – S&M * Rihanna feat. Jay-Z – Umbrella * Rita Ora – How We Do * Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down * Rita Ora – Radioactive * Rita Ora – Shine Ya Light * Roman Lob - Call Out The Sun * Roxette – Listen To Your Heart * Ruth Lorenzo – The Night * Ryan Dolan - Start Again S * Sak Noel & Sito Rocks – Party On My Level * Salem Al Fakir – Keep On Walking * Samanta Tina – I Need A Hero * Samantha Jade – Christmas At Last * Samantha Jade – Firestarter * Samantha Jade – Soldier * Sandra Nurmsalu – Kui tuuled pöörduvad * Sarah Connor – Christmas In My Heart * Sarah Connor – Skin On Skin * Sarah Connor feat. Natural – Just One Last Dance * Sasa Kovacevic – Pisi propalo * Scorpions – Still Loving You * Sean Banan – Copacabanana * Sean Paul feat. Alexis Jordan – Got 2 Luv U * Selena Gomez – Come and Get It * Selena Gomez – Hit The Lights * Selena Gomez – Slow Down * Selena Gomez & Demi Lovato – One And The Same * Serebro - Мало Тебя * Serebro - Скажи, не молчи * Serebro - Я тебя не отдам * Serenity – Fairytales * Serenity – Wings Of Madness * Serge Lama – Je Suis Malade * Severina feat. FM Band – Italiana * Shaka y Dres – C'est moi qui t'aime * Shakira - Dare (La La La) * Shakira - Empire * Shakira – Loca * Shakira – Sale El Sol * Shakira – Santa Baby * Shakira – Waka Waka * Shakira – Whenever, Wherever * Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean – Hips Don't Lie * Shakira feat. Rihanna – Can't Remember To Forget You * ShiGGa Shay ft. Sylvia Ratonel - Echoes * Shy'm – On Se Fout De Nous * Sia – I Go To Sleep * Sia - Soon We Will Be Found * Sibel – Stop * Sigur Ros – Varuo * Simone Egeriis – Stay Awake * Sinplus – Up To Me * Sirusho – PreGomesh * Sirusho & Sakis Rouvas – See * Ska-P – Ni Fu Ni Fa * Skillet – Awake And Alive * Sneaky Sound System – Really Want To See You Again * Sophie Ellis-Bextor – Murder on the Dancefloor * Sophie Ellis-Bextor feat. Freemasons – Heartbreak (Make Me a Dancer) * Spice Girls – Wannabe * Stelina - Gjejeni * Sting – Shape Of My Heart * Stromae – Papaoutai * Stromae – Tous Les Memes * Sushy - Jumpin Up (Jump) * Swedish House Wives – On Top of the World * Sylwia Grzeszczak – Karuzela * System of a Down – Sky is Over T * t.A.T.u. – All About Us * Taio Cruz – Dynamite * Tal - Rien N'est Parfait * Tarja Turunen – I Walk Alone * Taylor Henderson – Borrow My Heart * Teabo – Maria * Terasbetoni – Metalliolut * The Cranberries – Zombie * The Florin Street Band – My Favourite Time of Year * The Harskiss – Make-Up * The Harskiss – In Love * The Parlotones – Push Me to the Floor * The Pretty Reckless – Heaven Knows * The Pretty Reckless – Just Tonight * The Pussyсat Dolls – When I Grow Up * The Rasmus – In The Shadows * The Rasmus feat. Anette Olzon – October And April * The Wanted – Chasing The Sun * The Wanted - Glow In The Dark * The Wanted – I Found You * The Wanted – Show Me Love (America) * Thousand Foot Krutch - War of Change * Timoteij – Decembernatt (Halleljuah) * Tina Karol – Выше Облаков * Tinie Tempah feat. Eric Turner – Written In The Stars * Tom Odell – Another Love * Tomas N’evergreen – Since You’ve Been Gone * Tone Damli – Winner Of A Losing Game * Train – Shake Up Christmas U * Ulrik Munther – Soldiers * Ulrik Munther – Tell The World I’m Here * Union J – Carry You V * Valentina Monetta – I'll Follow the Sunshine * Vanilla Ninja – Liar * Vanillaz and Kosta Radman feat. Hannah Mancini – Back 2 Life * Velile & Safri Duo – Helele * Velvet – Капитан Арктика * Vintazh feat. DJ Smash – Москва W * Wham! – Last Christmas * Within Temptation – A Gothic Christmas * Within Temptation - And We Run (feat. Xzibit) * Within Temptation – Angels * Within Temptation – Faster * Within Temptation – Forgiven * Within Temptation – Frozen * Within Temptation – Memories * Within Temptation – Shot In The Dark * Within Temptation – Stand My Ground * Within Temptation – The Howling * Within Temptation feat. Tarja – Paradise (What About Us?) X Y * Ylvis – The Fox * Yohanna – I miss you * Yohanna – Nott * Youssou N'Dour & Neneh Cherry – 7 Seconds * Yui Makino – Again Z * Zaho – Jardin d'Eden * Zaz – Je veux * Zaz – Le Long De La Route * Zedd feat. Hayley Williams – Stay The Night * Zemfira - Хочешь? * Zlata Ognevich feat DJ Shamshudinov – Kiss * Zlata Ognevich – За Лісами Горами * ZZ Ward - Put the Gun Down